


writing letters

by sunandmoongobrrr



Series: Ember Island Drabbles [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mutual Pining, Pining, at this point im not sure i know what fluff is, its so late someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr
Summary: Part 4 of Ember Island Drabbles!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ember Island Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	writing letters

Katara’s writing a letter back home to her grandmother, the quill scratching on the rough parchment. He knocks as he opens the door, just as she is finishing her writing. She doesn’t look up as she greets him.

He wraps his arms around her neck, putting his chin on her shoulder. Her heart pounds. She wasn’t expecting this, so suddenly. She leans into him, placing a hand on his head.

“Hi,” she whispers, smiling.

“Who are you writing to?” he asks, inches from her ear. His skin is warm, and he is drawing circles on her collarbone with his finger. Katara takes a deeper breath, but it isn’t enough to ignore him. Soon she won’t be able to think at all.

“My grandmother,” she replies.

“You miss her?” he retracts slightly at the mention of family. Or maybe it’s the mention of the woman he threw around that one day at the South Pole. It almost makes her laugh.

“All the time. I haven’t seen her in almost a year now.”

“You’ll be able to see her soon.”

“I hope so.”

Zuko lets out a breath, as if he’s been holding it this entire time, and starts to leave. His hand is about to leave her shoulder when she grasps it.

He stares at her. She isn’t sure what she wants to say.  _ Stay _ , maybe.  _ Stay,  _ definitely. But she won’t yet.

“Let me borrow your hawk?” 

He laughs.


End file.
